


Bad Wolf

by lolanbq



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolanbq/pseuds/lolanbq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When companions switch things get interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Wolf

"Sherlock!" John called from the kitchen as he tried to make a cup of tea, "Did you use the last of the milk again?"

He closed the fridge door and poked his head in the sitting room where Sherlock was laying on the couch in his dressing gown and his hands clasped under his chin, as if in prayer, but John knew better.

"Sherlock?" John whispered lightly taping his shoulder, but the slow movement of his chest gave away the fact that finally the Great Detective was asleep after the ending of a tough case that morning. John kissed Sherlock's forehead and smiled as he left the flat to go get some milk, again.

"And here we are! The first English Bakery!" The Doctor proclaimed as he stepped proudly out of the TARDIS keeping his eyes on Amy's face, waiting for a reaction.

"This isn't a bakery," Amy said looking around the busy sidewalk, "this is Baker Street," She concluded as she pointed at a street sign, "but I must say you are getting closer."  
Amy continued to look around the street as a man bumped into her.

"Oi, watch it!" Amy yelled as she picked herself up.

"Oh, so sorry. I didn't see you there." The man apologized, "Are you okay?" Amy nodded as she crossed her arms huffing in displeasure.

"Yes, fine, thanks. This may sound daft, but what year is it?"

The man chuckled and told them it was 2013.

"Rough night, mate?" The man joked.

"Oh, yeah, it was mad." The Doctor joked back.

"Can you tell me what today is?" The man asked casually.

"I don't know that either. Can you tell me that as well?"

"What were you doing last night." Concern now touched the strangers voice.

"None of your business." Amy said crossly

"DOCTOR!" a voice called down the sidewalk. It was followed by two sets of footsteps, one following his name and the other following his title.

Amy staid by the TARDIS no one could see.

A door opened in the line of houses on Baker Street.

"Excuse me, dear," A woman's voice called causing Amy to start, "have you seen John or Doctor Watson?"Amy shook her head, "No short blond man?" Recognition flashed across The red head's face.

"I did actually he ran off that way." Amy said as she pointed down the street the way the two men had taken off to.

"Thank you, dear, his boyfriend is getting flustered. John went out to get milk and hasn't returned yet." The woman paused, "Care to come in for a cuppa?"

Amy was about to decline, but realized she had no idea when the Doctor was going to come back with John Watson and tea was better than standing outside waiting for his return.

"That would be lovely, thank you." Amy smiled.

"I'm Mrs. Hudson, by the way." The sweet old woman returned the smile.

"Amy." She dipped her head in thanks as she entered 221B Baker Street.

Sherlock woke to a quiet apartment, no sound of John's breathing, but there was a faint smell of tea.  
The Detective remembered that he had used the last of the milk to prove the alibi of a cat. Sherlock figured John had gone out to get more, but since there was no more steam coming from the cup on the counter John had left some time ago. Which was longer than usual...  
"Mrs. Hudson!"

"Doctor!" The voice called again, the two men followed the familiar word.

"Doctor?" The voice was closer and John could now tell it was an American's, the man the voice belonged to raised his hand in greeting.

"Jack!?" The man next to John called back as he slowed to walk up to him, "What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing. New face I see," Jack's eyes slid to John, "and a new companion to go with. Hi, Captain Jack Harkness." Jack introduced himself and winked.

"Captain Doctor John Watson, 5th Northunberland Fusliliers." John responded smoothly with a sharp nod.

"Oh, got yourself a military man, Doctor, nice." Jack finally dragged his eyes away to glance at the Doctor's scowl.

"Stop flirting! Besides Amy is my companion." the Doctor motioned to the empty space behind him.

"I don't see an Amy," Jack kept staring at John, "though I much prefer the name John for you."

"Jack!" the Doctor yelled, "What is going on? I took my hand back, how did you know I was here?"

"Didn't, I got lucky, but there is some funny stuff going that Torchwood has picked up."

John looked back and forth between them confused.

"What have you seen?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"Bad Wolf." Was all Jack said to make the Doctor pale.

"Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson called as she lead Amy into his flat, "This young lady saw John take off after someone."

They entered the living room to find a tall man with unruly black curls laying on the couch plucking at a violin.

"But not for a mugging," Sherlock muttered, "or she would not be so calm." Amy quirked an eyebrow.

"What is he going on about?" Amy looked at Mrs. Hudson for an answer.

"It's what he does, deary. I'll get your tea." Mrs. Hudson exited to the kitchen.

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked at the red head.

Nothing.

He looked at Mrs. Hudson.  
Limping- Hip troubles  
Lose Hair- Hasn't left the house  
Stockings- Heater hasn't been turned on yet.  
He turned his attention back to the girl.

Nothing...

Sherlock hadn't seen this since The Woman, so was she sent by her?

"Who are you? Did She send you?" Sherlock stared at the red head, then mumbled, "No, no sign of a cab."

"Didn't take a cab. Who is 'she'?" Amy asked plopping into John's chair. Sherlock involuntarily cringed, but Amy missed it.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know who I mean." Amy looked at him blankly.

"Irene Adler, you must work for her!"

"Bad Wolf." Was all Jack said.

"What does that mean?" John asked through the silence that followed.

"Something not good, John," The Doctor said absently, "Can she come back through?" His gaze flicked over everything as if looking for the two mysterious words.

"I don't know." Jack said grimly.

"Who is she? What are you talking about?" He didn't get a response, "You are both mad!"

"Well, the most interesting people are mad in one way or another," The Doctor said pulling his eyes back to their group, "So, John was it?" His voice was now bright, but after living with Sherlock for as long as he had John could spot when it was faked.

"Yes, though I didn't catch your name."

"Doctor, just the Doctor."

"That's all fine and well, but Doctor of what?"

"Of what?" The Doctor looked at John like he was the alien, "Of what."

"Yes, medical, though I doubt it, historical, psychological?"

"Why didn't you say 'Doctor who?'" Now he looked suspicious and curious.

"Well, you already said it was 'just the Doctor'. So I thought I'd find out of what."

The Doctor was quiet for a little bit just staring at John, it made the medical doctor rather uncomfortable.

"John, I rather like you, you are clever."


End file.
